User talk:Puddinginthesky
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Talk:Aro/@comment-Puddinginthesky-20100517235005 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- TheLunarEclipse (Talk) 00:19, May 18, 2010 ello! i really like your picture! it's very pretty! and i guess you're right, the background charactors are the most exciting! SM should write more about them! ♥Luna♥ oh, and also HAPPY THIRTEENTH EDIT!!! ♥Luna♥ Guys, I am always here for discussion! I'm like a Twilight Saga encyclopedia, really! Hey Hi wanna be friends ? :) Crescent moon 01:36, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi If you want to read my fanfic about Aro is 40 go to the my blog and find my Volturi watching New Moon don't forget to comment ok:) Oh yeah and one more thing that was my 2nd fanfic if you're looking for my first fanfic go find Twilight characters watching twilight! Crescent moon 08:42, May 19, 2010 (UTC) FRIENDS! Well, of course, dear! One can never have too many friends! (Sorry, took me a while to realize who was who...) Recruiting New Friends! This just in: I HAVE DECIDED I NEED MORE TWILIGHT LOVING FRIENDS! Any takers....I'm nice and I can carry on a loooooooooooooooong conversation! Oh yeah in my fanfic Gianna gets eaten by the Volturi because of her yellow scarf ★Crescent moon★ 00:03, May 28, 2010 (UTC) So how are you today? ★Crescent moon★ 01:15, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm perfectly well! I've had a remarkably good day, all things considered. I drew some vampires, watched a few documentaries.. nice i drew a volturi chibi last night aro looks happy,caius looks angry and marcus looks dead and i imagined a new song for edward cullen the tune is from bring me to life by evanscence! and since you like the Volturi go to my blogs i created something funny for them ★Crescent moon★ 01:22, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Ooh! Will do! And are you on DeviantART? no i'm not from DeviantART but i loved Robbuz's artworks ★Crescent moon★ 01:32, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Ooh! Another thing to go look at! Eh, I'm on there but I don't really deem much worthy of posting. me too! I don't really deem mucch worthy of posting , but i love drawing! ★Crescent moon★ 01:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) though more often than not, I sure I'm being to hard on myself. I like your chibi people though. I can't draw chibis worth a flip! I have a cartoony style though. I often draw original characters..My friend and I are writing a book on a fictional Roman family. I draw the characters often. well good luck in that fictional Roman Family book! i hope it'll be fantastic! I also drew characters often when i'm bored it's my hobby after all ★Crescent moon★ 01:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Ya. I'll have to tell you about the family...they are such interesting characters... Sure Tell me about them :) ★Crescent moon★ 01:49, May 31, 2010 (UTC) see ya i have to go now bye ★Crescent moon★ 02:03, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh dear. Just the main Family... *Lucius: the pater familias and father. He often lets his rationality get in the way of his emotions so, for example, when he finds out his daughter is commiting adultery he doesn't stop his son from having her executed. He is in his 40-50 in the book but is still fairly good-looking. He is a senator of the highest rank and a friend of Augustus. *Petronia: wife of Lucius. She's been having an affair with a younger man and Lucius finds out but doesn't have the heart to turn her in. She loves her family but cannot deny temptation. In modern times, you could eventually call her insane. She's very pretty. *Antonius: The eldest son and quite the ladies' man. He is very clever and witty, not to mention handsome. He is often disobedient and refuses to follow in Lucius' footsteps. He has a strong bond with his younger sister Domitia. After his brother disappears, he leaves to go find him. *Vibius: The second eldest and main antagonist, he is responsible for much grief. He does not care about his siblings or parennts but appears as the perfect son. Life goes well for him no matter what...even after he has hus sister executed. *Tertius: 3 eldest and most average, Tertius disappears near the middle of the book..his wife and child do as well. *Antonia: Eldest daughter, Antonia used to believe all women were inferior to men, but her mother changed her mind. She always was a follower and is insightful. *Quintus: Quintus falls in love with a Germanic slave named Sofitia and they escape together. *Cornelia: Cornelia dies at age 18 after the birth of her second child. She had always been fraile and quite. Her dying wish is for her sister Domitia to marry her husband. *Domitia: Domitia has a head strong personality and is the female version of Antonius. She marries Cornelia's husband, only because Cornelia asked her to. She is usually seen acting free and lively. *Octavius: He is an artist, philosopher, and soldier. Usually, he has good advice and a happy demeanor although he dosen't like injustice. *Nonus: The carefree youngest son, Nonus excels in the military and loves to play with his children, nieces and nephews. *Lucia: Lucia is the youngest and falls in love with a Greek slave, although she is married. She is executed and dies at age 18. Her father grieves over her even though he allowed her death to happen. Cool characters if you want mythology that much i suggest you read "the secrets of the immortal nicholas flamel by michael scott" the story is amazing and full of action! ★Crescent moon★ 02:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I'll have to do that! The sad part is, I've only written two pages. But they are detailed enough..! Great! it's detailed you can make the story longer you know by adding plots :) ★Crescent moon★ 02:31, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. We have tons of plot twists. One of my favorites is how there is an elaborate plot where a man and his family are believed to be dead..but aren't! And where a son accidentally causes this girl to have a kid then lies his way out of being blamed! WHOA! THAT'S ONE AWESOME PLOT!!! ★Crescent moon★ 02:36, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Aw! Thanks. Then there's a part where the mom tries to get struck by lightening and her husband has to go out and get her and when he almost gets struck she is like, "NO FAIR! That should have been me!" the husbsand envied her wife because the husband wants to suicide himself with lightning ★Crescent moon★ 02:40, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Eh, actually the wife wants to die and her husband is almost struck instead. And she is one freaky lady. She got mad and seriously started ripping out her hair. oh she's one crazy woman! And if you do the jane with the light saber put my name ok because that line came from me!! ★Crescent moon★ 02:44, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I always credit people for things like that. Don't worry. It will be awesome. Maybe I can have Darth Vader behind her cowering in fear...! I got an idea! Let darkvader be marcus! because he's similar to anakin reasons 1 he's an emo reason 2 he is creepy reason 3 he looks like the relative of the creepy girl in the grudge ★Crescent moon★ 02:50, May 31, 2010 (UTC) OOH! Brilliant Idea! I have one! Why don't I give all of the Volturi a role in Star Wars? Like after I finish the one of Jane the Sith Lord? Great idea! ★Crescent moon★ 02:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC) WEE! This is fun! My, it's getting late...My best ideas come at night. Late in your place huh, well here in my place it's just 10 in the morning! ★Crescent moon★ 02:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Its eleven here! At night! Crazy world. I dressed Jane in Anakin's clothing. Nice ! I can imagine the creepinest of that ★Crescent moon★ 03:01, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Yup. I think I'm gonna draw it exaggerated so she'll have skinny limbs, ankles, wrists, etc. Then it will be more comical. oh she'll be creepy! I really love this conversation with you! :) ★Crescent moon★ 03:04, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Me too. My friend Allison is who I usually talk about stuff like this with, but we seem to be growing apart lately. Oh well i wish we can come up with more ideas ! ★Crescent moon★ 03:08, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh my gosh...We could put the Twilight characters into lots of other things and styles....! yeah i know . do you know i made Jane look like a lady gaga in my blog of " I want your Jacob Black! "? ★Crescent moon★ 03:12, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I read that! Well, skimmed. We were leaving so I didn't have much time..Anyways, cool! Lady Gaga... Have you ever heard the Llama song? No i haven't heard of that song yet.★Crescent moon★ 03:15, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Its something the girls at school teach one another. It has hand movements, but its like" #Happy llama #Sad llama #Totally rad llama #Super llama #Llama drama #Big fat momma llama #Baby llama #Crazy llama #Don't forget Barack Ollama #Fish #Fish #More fish #Turtle #Uh #Unicorn #Peacock! oh I live in the Philippines and i never heard my classmates playing that. ★Crescent moon★ 03:21, May 31, 2010 (UTC) That explains the time difference! Eh, must be an American thing. What grade are you in? I'll be 3rd year highschool in June and i'm 15 yrs. old but i'm still childish ★Crescent moon★ 03:24, May 31, 2010 (UTC) My gosh. I'm such a child compared to you! Eep. I'm glad I still have a couple years till high school. The one I have to go to isn't very nice and the kids are terrible. Well in my school i'm like "out of place" and the girls there love gossiping about crushes and stuff . well i'm not like that and i'm a class clown but i feel that i belong here in this wiki and not in my class ★Crescent moon★ 03:29, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Aw. I suppose it's important to accept that friends come in different places and you'll eventually fit in somewhere. I personally have a good time at school. I'm a straight A student who doesn't intend on being a class clown. I ague a lot with my BFF Alli. I don't know why. We were such good friends last year...Uh, strange. Telling someone on the internet my problem. I get what you mean, fitting in here but not exactly in "real life". Odd. for your information i'm an honor student too . Even if i'm a class clown i don't do funny stuff when the teacher's around. so i don't get in too much trouble . ★Crescent moon★ 03:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) and good bye for now i have to go :) i'm gonna eat lunch now bye:) ★Crescent moon★ 03:40, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh! I didn't mean to offend you. I didn't mean it that way. Oops. I..never mind. Most of the people in my class goof off even when the teachers are around...Hey! Our language arts teacher said she was gonna put one guy in the trash can. And he saidhe could put himself in. And then they love making fun of the teachers. Especially this one who sneezes weirdly and laughs at really immature stuff. Apology accepted ★Crescent moon★ 04:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I'm glad. I was really worrying. and do you know it's already 10:15pm here in my place? i'm stilln doing alec...i'll make Caius look like an OBI WAN! ★Crescent moon★ 14:15, May 31, 2010 (UTC) oh and one more thing DO NOT COPY MY VOLTURI IN HOLLOWEEN! ★Crescent moon★ 14:45, May 31, 2010 (UTC) You did Halloween Volturi? Aw. And I wouldn't. i'm still starting at it :) ★Crescent moon★ 00:25, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Ah! Crap. I gotta get on the ball. I seriously need to start sketching. I think I'll upload that sketch of Jane later for you to critique! anways i'm still figuring how to make caius like an obi wan and i'm still drawing alec.... ★Crescent moon★ 00:33, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Um...Google Obi-Wan in Episode 2, I believe it is. Use the slicked back hairstyle pictured there, just make it longer. That should be a start... :) thanks and i'm gonna make caius wear a beard! ★Crescent moon★ 00:38, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I thought of that...But was like, nah. Oh well, it should be funny enough... :)m yeah i know he would look funny with a beard. and sometimes i call Athendora "Dora the vampire{using the tune of dora the explorer}" ★Crescent moon★ 01:02, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I call her Athy. Or Ath. Depending on my mood. I wonder why when people mention the Volturi wives everyone freaks out. They must be even paler and onion-y than their husbands...They seem lazy.. :) for me they maybe the descendants of dracula ★Crescent moon★ 01:08, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, la, la! That'd be funny.... :) i know :) ★Crescent moon★ 01:21, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Roseleen I forgive you and you do not have to be mean. I'm sorry...I offended you? I'm so sorry....Thank you. I was crushed for a minute. I thought we were all joking around. I'm sorry. Have you ever read those fanfictions where Jane has a crush on Aro? yes it is kind of creepy It's Roseleen fine how was school Pretty well. We had a test and my hair was frizzed. Worked on a clogging routine in Stomp (dance elective at school) cool I slepted all day Oh, yeah, you're out aren't you? We have like 8 days left. The last week are all half days, though. I got out on May 28th Wow. We get out June 10th. Sooooo far! JK. But really. I'll be glad when I can sleep and swim the day away. I can't wait tell July Why? I like July because we're gonna go see Eclipse for my mother's birthday (July 3rd) my best friend in coming home from the war what school do you go to Aw! I bet you're happy! Wait, no, ECSTATIC! I am he is like a ray of sunshine and I have been keeping in touch with him That's good. Ray of sunshine...cool! what school do you go to? he is my happy place and all I can think about is his smile Aw. That's nice. You are obviously glad that he is coming home. I think I'm going to cry what school go you go to? Aw...Don't worry just a few more weeks... :) Crap, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later. :) bye I'm online now finished my jane and alec! ★Crescent moon★ 00:05, June 2, 2010 (UTC) OOH! I gotta redo my Jane. Then again...I think I'll upload the sketch and get some opinions first. Do you like this poem? The idea that what is bad is bad, Is like the idea what is good is bad. They based life on a bias, The contempt for this life. This is the way of a wanderer, A vicious fiend of the night. Who said to be tamed? Who said to be calm? We let our instincts loose, And get lost in primal thoughts. Immortality is for only the best, The ones who know how to survive. But for some, the weak, I suppose, It's a short stop before the afterlife. We are what we are. Beasts at best. Vicious fiends, stalking the night, Instilling prey with natural fright. Who said be tame? Who said be calm? Ripping open and devastating... Bloody red and full of woe. Who said be tame? nice! i got confused by your riddle ★Crescent moon★ 00:28, June 2, 2010 (UTC) it is good The part about "The idea that something bad is bad is like the idea that something good is bad" ? I like the part Bloody red and full of woe.Roseleen 00:36, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I got a letter today Roseleen 00:38, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it is particularly interesting. It's a poem that I wrote as a kind of tribute to Victoria and her tragic death in Eclipse. cool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Roseleen 00:40, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Yup. I want to draw a picture to go with it. I'll upload it onto my account on twilightarchives.com hay, how was school?Roseleen 19:55, June 2, 2010 (UTC) alec and jane i done the sketch how's your's going? they look cute if they're angry! plus they have lightsabers ★Crescent moon★ 00:46, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I have a slew of drawings I'm gonna upload. Plus the SKETCH of Jane. Emphasis on "sketch". yes. and i still have trouble imagining aro like a yoda ... ★Crescent moon★ 01:01, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ARE YOU SERIOUS!? Oh my gosh! LAUGHABLE! Aro as Yoda....wow... :) I uploaded them! yes aro like a yoda,marcus like a darthvader and caius like a obi wan. and your drawings are nice! ★Crescent moon★ 01:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Any particular style you're drawing them in? i draw chibi,portraits,and lanscapes ★Crescent moon★ 01:12, June 2, 2010 (UTC) So they're chibi? Aw! Alec and Jane are chibi! with lightsabers ★Crescent moon★ 01:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC) That just seems so cute. Urg! I just can't wait to see them. I can't draw chibi.....I'm no good at it. oh, i'm not good in still life ... and i suck in dancing and singing ★Crescent moon★ 01:27, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I cannot dance either...or sing.... but that doesn't stop me from occasionally bursting out into song. Still life is a bit of a challenge, but I usually put a cartoony spin on it...Like big eyes, dash-nosed, etc. Ya know? Did you have a pleasant day? my day is ok thanks:) and i watched sleepy hollow last night ! Johnny depth was so cool and funny he fainted many times ★Crescent moon★ 01:35, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Sleepy Hallow...? I'm not sure I've seen that. At least, not one with Johnny Depp in it. Cool! Yeah it's a horror film with witches,corpses, and a headless horseman ★Crescent moon★ 01:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I need to watch it...Oh. I've gotta go. My favorite show, Deadliest Warrior is coming on. Bye bye! ok see ya! ★Crescent moon★ 01:51, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I saw it and I loved it.Roseleen 19:57, June 2, 2010 (UTC) @Roseleen: Saw what? Sleep Hallow and how was school.Roseleen 22:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) hello I'm online now :) so how are you? ★Crescent moon★ 00:30, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I drew a Victoria but her nose is weird. I wish I had photo shop.... last night i drew Edward carrying Bella on his back ★Crescent moon★ 01:03, June 3, 2010 (UTC) that is cool!Roseleen 01:11, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Aw. (Notice how odd it is that I would say "aw") That does sound cute. You don't really see much of those. It is ok. so how was schoolRoseleen 01:13, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Pretty okay, I suppose. A few of my friends flunked out of Project Challenge, but they seem fine with that, so I guess it'll be fine. i'm still in summer vacation so i get to chat more with both of you and luna ★Crescent moon★ 01:15, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I have about....7 more days left and then I'll have all of my vay cay to chat and draw and stuff. Can barely wait! Maybe it would have a bit of the telepathy thing going on....Maybe. @puddininthesky yeah how's your carlisle drawing? ★Crescent moon★ 01:35, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Terrible. I can't get the shoulders and I've yet to decide on a face style. I think I'm gonna make it huge so I can detail the face..Unless Sabra returns my Anime/Manga art book... :) i have about 6 sketch books now because i love drawing . i even drew a castle ! too bad it won't fit the scanner because my the castle was too big ★Crescent moon★ 01:40, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Ha. I wish I could see it. I suck at buildings and landscapes. I suppose if I took my time I could do well....I've went through like 7 sketch pads in six months. :) it took me 3 weeks to finish it ★Crescent moon★ 01:44, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Cool. You must have been very committed to it. We had to choose our electives for next year at school. I'm taking a French class and a Japanese class. And several dance classes along with a sewing class and a Star Wars class. Whoa! that's plenty of classes and i didn't know there was a JEDI CLASS. ★Crescent moon★ 01:48, June 3, 2010 (UTC) We take our 4 core classes and then 3 extras (electives) every nine weeks. So, like, in the Star Wars one, we read the books, watch the movies, discuss, etc. And there's one called Imagineering where you write stories with prompts and stuff. nice! I wish we had those classes in our school★Crescent moon★ 01:54, June 3, 2010 (UTC) They are fun...Except dancing. Like, I'm working with this eighth grader (with electives, 6th, 7th, and 8th are together) and this dude and we have to present a clogging combination. Yeah i hate dancing! ★Crescent moon★ 02:02, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Sometimes it can be fun..but I'm so glad that that's it till summer's up! Really. Hopefully, I can be in Beta club! sometimes dancing can be embarassing specially if you got the steps wrong and more than 50 people are watching you :( ★Crescent moon★ 02:06, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Thankfully I don't have a performance dance class! One class had to perform Micheal Jackson's Thriller. For the whole school. yeah my classmates had to preform tango with the higher year watching them ★Crescent moon★ 02:09, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Sounds fun..Did you have to do it? yeah but we did boogie not tango. i spun around wrong they all saw it ★Crescent moon★ 02:14, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Well, it must have been embarrassing, but that didn't get you down, did it? Nope. we got a score of 93/100 not bad eh. ★Crescent moon★ 02:17, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Not bad at all! I usually have a hard time staying in step with everyone else when I dance. i had a hard time dancing boogie because it was fast. ★Crescent moon★ 02:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Ah. Fast dances are difficult. I don't like step dancing. yeah me too:) ★Crescent moon★ 02:28, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm drawing a picture of Alice...she has a weird hairstyle and I'm using a different style for the face. It's more complex. It has a sexy appeal, though I drew a goth once she looked like alice but she has brown hair ★Crescent moon★ 02:32, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Cool...I seen a lady on TV who looked how I imagined Alice...except she was a blonde cool! I you see the TWILIGHT MOVIES IN MINUTES BY NIGAHIGA edward was gay there it was funny ★Crescent moon★ 02:37, June 3, 2010 (UTC) No, I haven't, Sounds funny. I'll have to check it out... :) Ooh. It's nearly 11 and I have school tomorrow. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye, bye! ok see ya bye! ★Crescent moon★ 02:42, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Blog Hello there. Your blog post got a little too off-topic so I disabled the comment section. It's not your fault, I'm just tired of seeing people using that blog post as a chat room. You are encouraged to make future blogs ;) fingernails 05:25, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, that's fine. hi i'm online now how are you? ★Crescent moon★ 02:25, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm great! I was just about to start sketching Riley...To pass time. Yeah i know i'll look cool! good luck in that :) ★Crescent moon★ 02:46, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I've got school tomorrow so I'm gonna try to get some sketches of the features. His nose is kinda large, but besides that he's pretty cute. yeah i have a hard time drawing the lips and the nose on portraits... i understand :) ★Crescent moon★ 02:55, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty good with lips. I just have an irrational fear of making a dude's lips to girlish. But I've gotten over it. Full lips are cute. Well, I need to go to bed so I don't fall asleep in language arts tomorrow. Since it'll be Friday we can talk all night! Bye! ok see ya tomorrow ★Crescent moon★ 03:02, June 4, 2010 (UTC) TWIN WARS THE CLOAK WARS!!!! IS OUT NOW! PLEASE COMMENT.... AND IT'S EPIC IN CUTENESS ★Crescent moon★ 02:54, June 7, 2010 (UTC) are you online now? i'm online ★Crescent moon★ 03:05, June 7, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the comment:) ★Crescent moon★ 03:08, June 7, 2010 (UTC) me i'm fine today thanks:) ★Crescent moon★ 01:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Coolio. I played volleyball! hi i'm online now:) ★Crescent moon★ 01:46, June 10, 2010 (UTC) COOLIO! I've been swimming and playing volleyball. Now I'm making a Cullen collage! COOL!!! that will be awesome :) and how's your version of jane being a sith lady? ★Crescent moon★ 02:06, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Jane the Freakin' Awesome Sith Lady I'm scoping out and cartoonizing Dakota Fanning. In other word's, almost finished. yeah:) i know you put effort to that we'll i hope i'll finish jacob's portrait now...i still have a problem in drawing lips.if i ever draw lips jacob will look like a clown wearing lipstick...creepy ★Crescent moon★ 02:14, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I like drawing the little...uh...you know, the darkness between the lips that looks like a line? first and then shading lightly the bottom and then adding the top...lightly. I've taken time from Jane to draw some Alice/Jasper pictures. I gave Alice these weird boots that have slits all the way up...and are peep-toed. She wore them with a sleeveless shirt, scarve, and poofy shorts! Jasper had on tennis shoes, cargo pants, and a button up shirt with a tee under it. nice! i've been trying to do a alice cullen remix on you belong with me by taylor swift it's been going ok . i had a part about fashion and clothes hahaha poor jasper ★Crescent moon★ 02:24, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. My friend Allison and I pretend Alice and Jasper have this massive never-ending closet complete with handbag pyramid, shoe castle, and the freaky maze of clothes. wow a maze of clothes that ought to be messy. and yeah alice's closet will be like a museum of clothes:) ★Crescent moon★ 02:29, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Totally. And when we pretend to be Emmy and Jazzy (long story) we always randomly begin talking about it. Like Em knocking down the pyramid and Jazz getting lost in the maze. well jazz can never be lost in a maze he'll just destroy the walls to find a exit. ★Crescent moon★ 02:33, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, probably. And then that time Rosalie squashed a bug on the "sparkly wall" and wouldn't clean it up. squashed? i probably thought she was terrified of bugs and let emmett squash it for her. i even thought she'll stand on a chair while the bug is on the floor staring at her.★Crescent moon★ 02:39, June 10, 2010 (UTC) She wondered in by herself and freaked out and squashed it with the first thing she found...This: Oops. Picture didn't show up. It's a ruffled, purple Prada purse with a flower charm. oh...i wonder if jazz could manipulate the bug's emotion and terrify rose more longer ★Crescent moon★ 02:48, June 10, 2010 (UTC) That's a very good question....Great..Now I'll probably dream of Jasper, Rosalie and a bug. i wonder if the bug is a cockroach , i hate cockroaches ★Crescent moon★ 03:01, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I know, right!? They are sooo nasty. I bet it was....Tomorrow is our award ceremony at school! I'm excited!\ oh good luck!★Crescent moon★ 03:14, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I think I'll get quite a few...At least, I expect to. well i never made it to the top 10 of our class but i'm smart and persistent ★Crescent moon★ 03:19, June 10, 2010 (UTC) And that's the necessary qualities to be a great somebody! I'm sure you're a wonderful person. I get angry at myself over anything below a 90. I have problems...(JK)....Anyways, I have to go. I have school tomorrow (LAST DAY!). Bye bye! hi! i'm online now let's chat!!! :) ★Crescent moon★ 01:03, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh-tay! I don't have school till summer's over! yeah 4 days more and it's back to school for me★Crescent moon★ 01:11, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Wow. Huh, two totally different worlds, eh? yup when it's rainy season here it means back to school for me:) it also means typhoons or hurricanes are coming ★Crescent moon★ 01:17, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Why would they send kids to school then...Those sound dangerous. Oh, well, we go back in August. We get to dissect frogs next year in school! no they suppend classes if the typhoon or hurricane is strong. and i haven't dissected frogs yet but we dissected a chicken wing and man was it hard to cut the skin . ★Crescent moon★ 01:21, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Chicken...wing? Cool. We walked by when this years class was dissecting the frogs...Ooh, formaldehyde smells awful! yeah frogs stink! and we even did a experiement with a liver it was so stinky it smelled like rotten eggs ! good thing i didn't touch it but my classmates did ★Crescent moon★ 01:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Huh...Cool. Human liver or...? no it's not human liver it was animals liver...i forgot the name of the animal though ★Crescent moon★ 01:29, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Ah. We did public service announcements in science! oh..science is really cool right? it's my favorite subject! ★Crescent moon★ 01:32, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I can never choose between subjects! oh okay well so i did a drawing last night it was a forest it looks awesome! ★Crescent moon★ 01:37, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Really? See, I can't really draw plants at all. But I drew a picture of Rosalie with a lead art pencil and colored it with Prismacolor color pencils. It's called Newborn Beauty. WOW! i always have colored pencils for coloring materials in drawing. my inspiration came from tetsuya nomura and yoshitaka amano. their works are so cool ★Crescent moon★ 01:42, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Indeed, there works are fabulous. I get inspiration from really anybody. Especially the folks on DeviantART. I like tweaking various styles to suit mine. The only thing I don't like about "Newborn Beauty" is that the skin isn't blended in a really great way so it's kinda sickly pale. sickly pale huh you should try putting eye bags for that so it would look like they have insomia and for the skin i recomend you should use a white lifeless color ★Crescent moon★ 01:51, June 11, 2010 (UTC) She has the bags, but see, I used a style that involves blending yellow, orange, brown, and some purple/blues. The product is what I kinda wanted, though. I guess, it's like a new style that I unintentionally made up for myself. :) yeah! and for the sleepless part i think i got an inspiration for you look at this photo yup it's the guy who wears red★Crescent moon★ 01:58, June 11, 2010 (UTC) COOL! Hey, have you seen the "Blood Is Thicker Than Water" clip from Eclipse? The one with all the Cullens? yup i seen that! and if you asked who drew this picture it's tetsuya nomura★Crescent moon★ 02:07, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Wow. I love it. It's so lovely. and he has many artworks if you go to the final fantasy wiki you can see them ! and the guy with the red clothes his name is vincent valentine ★Crescent moon★ 02:15, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Eh, "Valentine"...Cool, regardless. yup vincent is cool:) ★Crescent moon★ 02:19, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Vincent...*giggle* Riley has problems... problems with what? Riley envies Vincent because he has more fans than him? ★Crescent moon★ 02:24, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry, thinking out loud. I was watching the "Missing" clip and I paused it when Riley was talking and he had his teeth clenched. It looked like a psycho-smile! And then I watched the one with him and Bree....dude has serious issues... yeah riley sucks he manipulated others and used them to fight the cullens but he didn't know he was aslo being controlled by victoria seriously he's so shallow★Crescent moon★ 02:31, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Nah, he's a good character (notice I said "character", not "person"). He probably just loved and was enticed by Vicky and since he didn't know she was using him, he was determined to please her....no matter the cost. yeah i wonder if riley and james would argue in the 2nd life about who victoria loves better? ★Crescent moon★ 02:41, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ....Riley would die again. yup james is more experienced so riley will die....again.... ★Crescent moon★ 02:47, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Yups....I would love to know all about dear James and his Vicky. He was in Siberia with Children of the Moon, no? so since he went to siberia there should be an asian coven of vampires too! ★Crescent moon★ 02:52, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Nomad! But, maybe he was adopted into their coven....I was looking at art Roman Emperors on DeviantART. I love Augustus Caesar. oh roman emperiors i remember my teacher discussing that about the Emperors killing christians mercilessly. and why do i say there is an asian coven because there are chinese vampire mythologies ★Crescent moon★ 02:58, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Ah. Romans wanted to hold on to their beliefs...go figure. A lot of cultures have vampire myths, no? I'm gonna have to draw Augustus' statue...he was attractive *covers mouth* *blushes* Oops. good luck in that! and caius would certainly pass for a roman merciless emperor right? ★Crescent moon★ 03:03, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Indeed... :) And dear Aro would fit right in... Aro: PART-AY IN THE PALACE, WOOP WOOP! yeah aro is like party at my house people with vampires and humans {and then aro will eat the humans after the party} ★Crescent moon★ 03:08, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Woot! Sounds like fun..(sarcasm..or is it..?). My favorite Romans are Augustus, Julius Caesar, Marcus Antonius, and Caligula (best emperor ever! sarcasm..). yeah! it's gonna be fun if aro's around ★Crescent moon★ 03:13, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Aro in a toga and tunic....... it's sounds like aro is having a bathtub party.....★Crescent moon★ 03:16, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Aro: NO! You may not wear pants! What?...naked....? Caius: IF WE CAN'T WEAR PANTS WE'LL WEAR SKIRTS ! ★Crescent moon★ 03:20, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Aro: Skirts...?! TUNICS! ONLY TUNICS! CAIUS: WE'LL WEAR BRIEFS! MARCUS: ...... 03:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Aro: In the spirit of Roman men, I shall....SKINNY DIP! Everyone:...EW! CAIUS: AT LEAST I WORE CLOTHES! NOT LIKE ARO !★Crescent moon★ 03:39, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Aro:..Wait...why is Jane here *covers self with hands* Jane: *blushes* Ew. Alec: Admit it Jane you waited all eternity to see Aro naked! ★Crescent moon★ 03:42, June 11, 2010 (UTC)